


Ahoge’s can help with being overwhelmed

by Alis_Evergreen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soft Sugawara Koushi, Suga is a good boyfriend, Tendou gets overwhelmed, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Evergreen/pseuds/Alis_Evergreen
Summary: Tendou gets overwhelmed quite easily but one thing helps...playing with Suga’s hair.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Ahoge’s can help with being overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my s/o who complains about the lack of SugaTen fluff.

“Hey Suga?” Tendou had asked, perking his head up from staring at his phone.

He was at Suga’s place, legs tangled in the grey bed sheets Suga had on his bed, lying next to the AC by the window. Suga let out a small sound to show he was listening, sitting in a small black office chair, leaning over his homework trying to finish it.

“Can I touch your ahoge?”

Suga turned around to look at his boyfriend who was once again staring at his phone, his arm buried underneath a pillow he was laying on.

“Come again?” Suga asked, afraid he hadn’t heard Tendou correctly.

“Never mind—“ Tendou waved his hand in a dismissive gesture “—it was a stupid request.”

“No baby, I wanna hear what you have to say.” Suga frowned, walking over to sit on the edge of his bed, lightly setting his hand on his boyfriend's back.

“I was…” Tendou mumbled into the pillow, avoiding eye contact with Suga.

“Satori, baby, you can tell me.” Suga smiled, rubbing light circles on his boyfriend's back.

“I want to touch your ahoge.” Tendou mumbled and suga smiled.

“That wasn’t so hard to say, was it? Of course you can.” Suga smiled, trying to reassure his boyfriend.

Tendou perked up, his garnet eyes meeting Suga's which were the color of creamy coffee. He tilted his head slightly, as if pondering his next action before slowly reaching out his hand, stopping a few inches away from the untamable flyaway. His eyes locked with Suga’s once more and Suga nodded to reassure him. Tendou’s hand moved closer and he poked the small strand of hair which immediately returned to its original position. He repeated the action, the hair was soft against his finger tip and he pushed it back, only for it to spring up once more.  
His long fingers started to play with the piece of hair, suga hair warm against his frigid hands. Suga let out a hum as Tendou threaded his fingers out of Suga’s hair, relaxing more and more as the two just sat there in silence.

“This is really relaxing.” Tendou hummed out as he weaved the hair in and out of the cracks between his fingers.

“Well if it calms you then feel free to do it.” Suga smiled, lightly setting Tendou’s hands back on the bed so he could grab his school notes.

He sat on the floor, his head pressed against the mattress. Tendou’s hands returned to his boyfriend's hair and he began playing with it once more.

Months passed and there would be many times when Suga and Tendou would be out doing something and Suga would notice Tendou’s hands trembling slightly, cold sweat forming on his boyfriend's brow. He would seem spaced out, not completely present. Suga would frown and set his boyfriends hands on his head. Tendou would immediately begin playing with Suga’s hair, his nerves calming just a bit. Tendou would need to play with Suga’s hair even if they were just watching an intense action scene in a movie, so it was no surprise that Tendou would get anxious at volleyball matches, even if they were just watching.

Daichi invited them to watch an inter-high match with himself and Asahi. None of their teams were competing and Suga had told him they were going. The four met up and found a seat in the stands. They sat in one of the rows closest to the court in order to get a good view of the game. Tendou plopped down in a seat behind Suga, his arms and legs crossed, curled into himself. As the game carried on Tendou’s arms uncrossed and his hands started playing with the hem of his shirt. His eyes tracked the ball, guessing blocks and each team's moves. Soon the sounds and lights became too much and he couldn’t focus. His hands immediately reached to poke at Suga’s ahoge, thin fingers threading into Suga’s hair.

“Hey Suga?” Asahi glanced over at Tendou, “is he allowed to play with your hair?”

“Hmmm?” Suga perked up, drawing his attention away from the game, “Tendou? Yeah, it helps him when he gets overwhelmed.”

“Ah.” Asahi nodded and went back to watching the game.

“It’s like how you’d play with Asahi’s hair before a big game, right?” Daichi asked, his focus still on the game.

“Yup! It helps ground him.” Suga nodded, patting his boyfriend's hand.

“Baby,” Suga looks back at his boyfriend who looked at him.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Tendou asked bashfully.

“No, but come down here.” Suga patted the Seat next to him and Tendo climbed down a row to sit next to Suga.

The two held hands, helping Tendou stay grounded and feel safe. Tendou smiled and looked down at how their fingers were laced together.

“I love you.” He whipped, levying his head on Suga’s shoulder.

“I love you too.” Suga smiled warmly, leading onto his boyfriend's head, ready to enjoy the other matches.


End file.
